


Hidden

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Deathly Hallows AU, F/M, M/M, Torture, safehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war is lost, the Order is scattered. Everyone's in hiding, and some are believed to be dead. Voldemort is on the rise. But somehow, some way, they'll make it. There's just one question:</p><p>But where, exactly, is Harry Potter? </p><p>A story of triumph, sorrow, loss, and a new war. This is Hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draconian](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182332) by hepburnettes. 



 

It ended with a bang. And it started with a bang as well.

Screams filled the air, the victims of this long war rushing for cover.

The courtyard was collapsing.

It wasn't over. Not yet.

The Order was Apparating, retreating. They knew they had no more chances.

Everything was lost.

And that is where our story begins.

When the world ended.


	2. expelliarmus

_ _

 

_ expelliarmus _

_this spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach._  

The world was suddenly filled with light, and her eyes watered. It had been quite awhile since she had seen light.

Or perhaps it wasn't as long as she thought. Weeks? Months? Or perhaps only hours.

"Get up." a voice growled in her ear, forcing her off her knees and to her feet. "Time for another round."

She wobbled, her footing unsteady. She felt broken. Achy. Every ounce of her wanted to sleep.

But the man wasn't having that, forcing her to walk forward and out of her cell.

"Come on, girly." the man said, giving her a forceful shove forward so that she almost tripped. 

"Perhaps you've got information for us today."

She was led into a small room, and tied up in a chair in the middle.

"She's all yours, Bellatrix."

A mad-looking woman came into the room, her eyes gleaming as she bared her teeth in a wicked grin.

"Ginny Weasley." she breathed. "The bloodtraitor girl. Ready for another go?"

"I...I don't know anything." Ginny shakily said, her voice hoarse and her throat rough. "Please...let me go..."

Bellatrix merely cackled, twirling her wand in her hand. "Liar! You know everything, you were one of the closest people to them. So tell me...where are they? Where is he?"

Ginny truly didn't remember. Her mind was blank, filled with buzzing that wouldn't go away.

"No?" Bellatrix crooned, her tone almost gleeful. "Well, guess we're back to the old grind."

Ginny felt it coming before it even reached her.

" _Crucio!_ "

Every ounce of Ginny's being was on fire, and she screamed. She was burning, she wanted to die. But then...a flash of something. A memory.

"E-Expelliarmus."

A shaky spell performed very long ago, by someone she felt that she knew.

That was the beginning of the end. Ginny Weasley knew that for sure.

\-------

Ginny was tired and lonely. Not to mention starving.

She had a strange feeling that she was the only prisoner here.

They had put her back in her cell after determining that she had no information for them that day. But she had a feeling she'd be back in that room before long.

Ginny wondered why she couldn't remember. The memories seemed to be there, but she couldn't access them.

She brushed a piece of red hair, now turned dirty and rusty red by dirt, out of her face. The gesture seemed familiar somehow, and she felt the ghosts of someone else's hands there.

"Don't worry." a voice whispered to her. "I'll be back before you know it. Stay strong."

Ginny knew it was just a memory, something that had occurred long ago. But it made her feel...safe.

She was startled as the cell door creaked open, a whimper escaping her lips.

"I don't know anything, I swear. Please don't put me back in that room." she said, her voice desperate.

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to help you get out of here." a new voice said.

He hadn't been here before, but he was dressed all in black so she couldn't see him.

"I...really? You're one of them, aren't you? You're going to trick me." she said, scooting back so she was pressed against the wall.

"No, I won't. Like I said, I'm here to help. I'm...defecting, you could say. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Ginny shakily got to her feet, shuffling towards the door. She couldn't see her rescuer's face, as it was hidden under the hood of his cloak. But she felt like she had known him once.

He pressed something smooth and cool into her hands. A long stick.

 _My wand_ , her brain supplied.

"Thanks." she said, giving a weak smile. "Are we going or not?"

He chuckled. "You always were impatient."

But he at last led her out of the cell and down the dingy hallway.

Ginny could hear voices from above, and she shot a nervous glance at her rescuer.

"Won't we get caught? This place is swarming with...them." she said, her voice a whisper.

"I know the ins and outs of this place. We'll be okay." he whispered back. "We just have to get up here, and-"

"Hey! No bringing her out of her cell until she's called for!" someone yelled, pounding down the stairs.

"Sorry about this, old chum." her rescuer lazily drawled, pulling out his own wand. "Expelliarmus!"

The stick of wood in the other man's hand flew through the air and right into her rescuer's instead.

"Expelliarmus..." she murmured.

That had been the spell that had ended it all.

 _Plenty of people use that spell_ , Ginny reassured herself. _You're not going to die._

"Stupefy!" her rescuer cried, sending the other man into the wall and knocking him unconscious. 

"Come on, they know I've got you. We've got to get you to the Portkey."

Suddenly, the world was a blur of color as they ran up the stairs and down another hallway. Spells were being shot in every direction, and she was constantly being pulled down by her rescuer so they wouldn't hit her.

"In here, you'll find the Portkey. Grab it as soon as you see it. I can't hold them off forever." he said, shoving Ginny into a small room.

Ginny looked around, eyes wide. Portkey, Portkey, where could it be?

Ah. There. A rusty key on the desk in the corner.

Ginny reached towards it just as the door burst open.

"Stop her!" someone cried.

But her hand closed around the key, and she was pulled away into a whirl of light.


	3. alohomora

_ alohomora _

_this spell enables the caster to unlock doors._

Ginny fell flat on her face when she finally landed, coughing a bit. She thought she had felt one of her ribs crack.

She slowly got to her feet, looking around. Where had she ended up?

It looked like she was in a forest of sorts, but yet she could see a cottage up ahead. 

That meant there were people here, Ginny hoped. Maybe they could help her.

She walked towards the cottage, hesitating before she knocked at the door.

"Password?" came a woman's voice.

"I..." Ginny realized she didn't know the password. "I don't know. My name's Ginny Weasley, I'm not really sure where I am, and-"

Ginny's sentence was cut off as the door swung open and she was wrapped in a hug.

"Ginny, is it really you?" the woman asked, and Ginny felt her head forced up so the woman could look at her.

Ginny nearly ran away as she recognized the harsh features of Bellatrix Lestrange. 

But, wait. This wasn't Bellatrix. This woman's features were softer, kinder somehow.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, her voice shaky.

"Oh! I'm Andromeda Tonks." the woman said, giving a soft smile. "People often mistake me for my sister. Please, come in. They'll be so glad to know you're alive." 

"They?" Ginny asked, following her into the cottage and looking around. "Are there others here?"

"No, sweetheart, we've all been scattered since the war ended." Andromeda replied, leading Ginny through the living room and up a set of stairs. "But we communicate."

"But how? How do you know where-" 

Ginny stopped and gaped at the hallway she was being led down. There were pictures plastered on one side of the hallway, and each one depicted a different person. 

But there were a few that Ginny's eyes were especially drawn to.

The first was a picture of herself. She was smiling in the picture, giving the camera a small wave before turning to look over her shoulder.

The second was a picture of a brown-haired girl, who had a serious sort of look on her face and a book in her hands. She sat on a stone bench, wind blowing her hair this way and that.

The third was of a redhead boy, with blue eyes that seemed to gleam as he beamed at the camera. He clutched an odd sort of device in his left hand, and when he clicked it, the lights in the background of the picture flickered on and off. 

The fourth picture was of a very familiar boy. He had unruly black hair, and green eyes that seemed to glow. He wore a pair of round glasses that were slightly askew, and he offered the camera a small smile before turning his head to grin at someone out of view. A small golden thing flitted around his head, and he laughed as he caught it and swiftly released it after.

"Ah. I see you've found the Wall of Pictures." Andromeda said from behind her. "Those are all the people that are missing or in hiding at the moment."

"I...I don't remember any of them." Ginny said, looking down. "I hardly remember anything at all, just being tortured. Sometimes I get flashes, but it isn't much." 

"I was afraid of something like that. You've been tortured so much that the memories seem to have flown right out of you." Andromeda said sadly. "But you may get them back. Eventually. Come on, then, let's get you settled."

\-------

Ginny's room was smallish, the walls painted a sky blue. The bedspread had flowers on it, and smelled like home. 

The first thing Ginny did was take a bath, scrubbing off all the grime that had settled on her over the course of her imprisonment. Afterward, she felt like she could recognize the old her that was pinned to the wall in the hallway.

As she walked back to her room to get changed, she heard snippets of conversation.

"Yes, she showed up an hour or so ago, thank you so much for helping her escape. She's safe here." Andromeda was saying. "Harry'll be pleased. If we can find him, that is."

So Andromeda knew her rescuer, it seemed. And the name Harry stirred something in Ginny's mind.

She shook it off, going back to her bedroom and shutting the door tight.

After she dressed, she decided to head downstairs and see if she could get something to eat. She was starving, and it felt like she hadn't eaten in a long while.

But Ginny couldn't resist stopping at the Wall of Pictures again. Her eyes skated over the different people.

A girl with floaty blond hair and a vacant smile, a nervous looking boy with a round face, she felt like she knew them all somehow. Like they were old friends. 

She noticed that her own picture had been crossed off with a black X. Probably because she had been found.

There was a squeal from down the hallway, and Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin. She peered around for the source, when something attatched itself to her legs.

She looked down and saw a blue-haired baby, babbling away and clutching onto her legs.

"Teddy! There you are." Andromeda said, coming down the hall and picking the baby up.

"Teddy?" Ginny asked, confused. "Is he your son?"

"No." Andromeda said sadly. "He's my daughter's. But...she died in the war. I'm taking care of him."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ginny said quietly. "Do you mind if I get something to eat?"

"No, not at all." Andromeda replied. "Help yourself to anything you'd like."

"Right. Thanks."

Ginny slipped past her and went downstairs, into the kitchen. She peered out the window.

She could see a village a little ways away, twinkling with lights in it's windows. It seemed like a nice place to be.

Ginny sighed and began to prepare herself a sandwich.

That, at least, she knew how to do.


	4. incendio

_incendio _

_this spell produces flames out of the caster's wand, igniting any nearby objects._

 

_"Ginny! Come on, we have to get out of here!"_

_Everything was a blur, heat pressing in on her from all sides._

_"I'm trying! I can't move!"_

_She couldn't see, for all the smoke in her eyes._

_"Grab my hand!"_

_She coughed, blindly trying to grab the outstretched hand. But then she was grabbed from behind._

_"GINNY! NO!"_

_"Help! HELP!"_

_Someone was dragging her away, through the heat and flames. She cried out, but it was no use._

_She was burning, every inch of her skin on fire._

_"Let her go! Stupefy!"_

_She tripped and fell, but was dragged back up by her hair._

_"Time to fly." a rough voice whispered in her ear._

_And then the world went black._

\-------

Ginny's eyes flew open, and she let out a muffled cry into her pillow.

She could still feel the flames licking at her skin. It seemed so real, but yet she had dreamed it.

Or, perhaps, it was a memory.

"Ginny? Are you alright? I heard you cry out." Andromeda said from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." Ginny said weakly, staring up at the ceiling. "Just a dream."

A horrifyingly real one.

"Okay. When you're ready, come downstairs for breakfast."

Ginny waited until the footsteps faded away, then pulled the duvet over her head.

She felt nauseous. She couldn't eat. She could still hear the screams.

"Ginny, are you coming?" Andromeda called from downstairs.

Ginny sighed and heaved herself out of bed, dressing quickly before going downstairs.

She stopped again at the Wall of Pictures, then shook her head and continued walking on.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, rubbing at her eyes. She felt drained and exhausted, and the babblings of Teddy weren't helping her mood.

She nearly jumped out of her seat as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Andromeda said hurriedly, dashing out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"Password?" she said to the person outside.

"Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak." came the reply.

Andromeda opened the door and gasped.

"What are you doing here? And is that-"

"Yes. She's nearly dead, but I managed to get to her before Greyback had his way."

Ginny quickly stood up, nearly knocking over her chair.

That was the voice of the person who had rescued her from her cell. The one that had helped her get away.

The one that had helped her end up here.

"Bring her inside, and quickly. I'll get the potions." Andromeda said, hurrying up the stairs.

It was then that Ginny got a glimpse of her rescuer as he stepped inside.

His hair was pale blond, his eyes a stormy grey. He was pale, and wore all black.

The girl he carried in his arms looked like she could be his sister, with pale blond hair that seemed to flow on forever. She was as white as a sheet, and her eyes were closed.

The boy set her down on the couch, then turned and spotted Ginny. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

"I see you've settled in." he said, looking her up and down.

"You." she said in a whisper. "You're the one that rescued me."

"Draco Malfoy, at your service." he replied, giving an odd little bow. "If I didn't know you didn't have your memories, I'd be a bit cautious of you attacking me."

"Why?" Ginny was a bit confused. "You rescued me."

Draco nodded. "Well, yes. But you and I didn't exactly like each other before."

Ginny decided to change the subject, directing her attention to the girl on the couch. "Who is she?"

"Luna Lovegood." Draco replied. "You were friends with her."

"Huh." Ginny said quietly.

The name stirred something in her, and she remembered something about...nargles?

"What's a nargle?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm surprised you remember something as idiotic as that. That's all Luna used to talk about. But they aren't real, of course."

"I've got the potions." Andromeda said, coming back downstairs with a few vials in her hands.

She gently nudged Luna's mouth open and began to pour them in, stepping back when she was done.

"She'll awake sooner or later, but that should cover up the basics of her injuries. We'll finish treating her when she wakes, and is able to tell us what's wrong."

"And with that," Draco said, turning and walking towards the door, "I must be off. I'll return to check in."

"Okay. Goodbye, Draco." Andromeda said, hugging him again before ushering him out.

"Bye." Ginny echoed, watching him walk down the path before disappearing into thin air.

"Come on then, Ginny, you must be starving by now." Andromeda said, walking into the kitchen.

Ginny paused to look at the girl on the couch.

This had been one of her friends. Ginny should've remembered her. But yet, she couldn't. There was just a faint stirring at the back of her mind.

She wanted her memory back. But she didn't know how she was going to get it.


End file.
